Season 1/Naruto Super Ninja Blast
Episode 101: Calling on[[Calling on: Naruto Uzamaki|: Naruto Uzamaki]] (January 3, 2020) * Episode 102: Konohamaru, This is It (January 4, 2020) * Episode 103: Nemesis?!?[[Nemesis?!?: Sasuke and Sakura|: Sasuke and Sakura]] (February 7, 2020) * Episode 104: Trial![[Trial!: Survival Exercise|: Survival Exercise]] (February 8, 2020) * Episode 105: Disqualification?: Kakashi's Conclusion (March 6, 2020) * Episode 106: Important Mission!: Departure to the Country of Waves (March 7, 2020) * Episode 107: Mist Assasin (April 3, 2020) * Episode 108: Resolve to Swear into Pain (April 4, 2020) * Episode 109: Kakashi of a String Ringer (May 1, 2020) * Episode 110: Chakra No Mori (May 2, 2020) * Episode 111: Country Where a Hero Was (June 5, 2020) * Episode 112: Battle, Battle, Battle!: Zabuza again! (June 6, 2020) * Episode 113: White Archemy: Magical Ice Crystal (July 3, 2020) * Episode 114: Unexpected Number 1: Naruto Entry (July 4, 2020) * Episode 115: Battle of 0 visibility: Phototransector eyebreak ''(August 7, 2020) * Episode 116: ''Liberated Seal (August 8, 2020) * Episode 117: White Past: Hidden Emotions (September 4, 2020) * Episode 118: Tool Named Shinobi (September 5, 2020) * Episode 119: Zabuza falls right into the Snowy Bank (October 2, 2020) * Episode 120: Rush into the New Chapter (October 3, 2020) * Episode 121: Celebrate!: The Enemies who Appeared (November 6, 2020) * Episode 122: Spirit 120% Row-like challenge with now (November 7, 2020) * Episode 123: A Rival Kick a Rival!: All 9 Newcomers Gather Here (December 4, 2020) * Episode 124: Suddenly disqualified?: First exam with super difficulties (December 5, 2020) * Episode 125: Outbound Match!: 10th Question on the Stair Steps (December 6, 2020) * Episode 126: Absolutely must-see!: Death Forest just before Lupo!: Konoha class class newspaper! * Episode 127: 2nd Trial Start!: Everybody Around the Enemy (December 7, 2020) * Episode 128: Eating or Not Be Eaten: Naruto Who Became Bait (December 8, 2020) * Episode 129: Naruto Counterattacks: I Don't Run Away (December 9, 2020) * Episode 130: Suwari shooting ring eyes!: Special Hissats: art of fire dragonflies! ''(December 10, 2020) * Episode 131: ''Super Eyebrow Platonic! I defend you 'til death! (December 11, 2020) * Episode 132: Sakura Blooms right Behind the Determiniation (December 12, 2020) * Episode 133: Unbeatable formation!: It's Shikauchi!! (December 13, 2020) * Episode 134: Akamaru surprised!: Girao, the power of wonder ''(December 14, 2020) * Episode 135: ''The Secret of Scrolls is Prohibitted (December 15, 2020) * Episode 136: Battle Confrontation!: I Should be the Protagonist (December 16, 2020) * Episode 137: Breakthrough 2nd Exam!: Arranged Rookie 9! (December 17, 2020) * Episode 138: 1 2nd passed!: Ichinari match! (December 18, 2020) * Episode 139: Gege Mayu Jealousy!: Lion dodgy birth! (December 19, 2020) * Episode 140: Kakashi Vs. Orochimaru (December 20, 2020) * Episode 141: Rival Crash!: Girls' Heart is Serious (December 21, 2020) * Episode 142: The Best Battle is Awesome! (December 22, 2020) * Episode 143: Shikamaru Tajitazi!: Kukuichi's Feverish Battle (December 23, 2020) * Episode 144: Participate in the red circle!!: Which is the loser? ''(December 24, 2020) * Episode 145: ''Hinata blush!: Audience pleasant, Naruto's deep back (December 25, 2020) * Episode 146: White eyes opened!!: Shy Hinata's bold determination! (December 26, 2020) * Episode 147: In Front of the Person I Adore! (December 27, 2020) * Episode 148: It is Youthful!: Power!: It's an Explosion (December 28, 2020) * Episode 149: Bloody riot overflow!: Finally Bursting, Forbidden Mystery! (December 29, 2020) * Episode 150: Call Rock Lee!: This is the Way a Man Lives (December 30, 2020) * Episode 151: The Shadow Figure that Lurks About in the Darkness: The Crisis that Approaches Sasuke (December 31, 2020) * Episode 152: Ebisu Again!: I won't Forgive Her (January 1, 2021) * Episode 153: Aya for awhile!: Erotic appearance! (January 2, 2021) * Episode 154: Erotro Sennin Directly is a technique of summing up!! (January 3, 2021) * Episode 155: 1 Wheeled 1 With a Wishful Desire (January 4, 2021) * Episode 156: Life or death?!?: License agenda is life-threatening! (January 5, 2021) * Episode 157: Flew! Bounced! Dive!: Gama boss appeared!! (January 6, 2021) Category:Naruto Super Ninja Blast seasons